Y la vida continúa...
by Athlantis
Summary: Aeryn tiene que lidiar con un mar de emociones que la están invadiendo producto de un tortuoso capítulo de su vida y John no la avandonará. Inmediatamente después de"The way we weren't"


*C.I. : No se puede huir del pasado*  
  
Autor: Athlantis  
  
Notas del Autor: Segundo fic en español!!!, este es el episodio que más me gusta, entre otros, y además mi personaje favorito es Aeryn, por lo que decidí explorar más profundamente cómo reencontrarse con Velorek pudiera haberle afectado.  
***Muchas, muchas gracias a Gwenhyvar, por su feedback, me subió mucho el ánimo y te voy a hacer caso, así que, decidí darle rienda suelta a la escritura.  
Inicialmente el fic era en inglés, pero no estaba terminado, así que decidí pasarlo a español y ponerle más "tollo" (cosecha, alargarlo) aprovechando que se trata de mi idioma.  
Vamos, estoy segura que Farscape debe llegar a otros países de habla hispana, démosle un poquito de consistencia a nuestra lengua y escribiendo otras historias en español, y de pasada mándenme:  
  
Feedback: Por favor, lo suplico con alabanzas!!!, de acuerdo, claramente no estoy de rodillas y mucho menos sobre mis piernas, mi potito está bien apoyado, pero todo mi espíritu lo suplica!.  
  
Distribución: Si alguien lo quiere, bienvenido sea, pero porfa avisen.  
  
Al igual que en mi primer fic, MOYA AL ESPAÑOL:   
'Frell': frellonios (as) (porque damn es demonios); 'Microts': microtes; 'anrs: arnes'; 'metra': metra, duh! Para los que no entienden (porque en los países de América del sur y central hay distintos términos para los objetos) surja alguno término conflictivo, voy a explicarlo en dicho capítulo((( en dicho!!!, me está bajando la verborrea culta))). '((()))'mis datos.  
  
  
-.-.//-.-.//:`""//-.-.//-.-.//:`""//-.-.//-.-.//:`""//-.-.//-.-.//:`""  
  
  
Estaba tratando de no pensar, de dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado, hasta que tubo que encarar a Pilot y por supuesto, a John. Estaba tan cansada.  
  
Era tarde, de noche ((( podría decirse así, claro que en el espacio no se existe una noche-noche, pero suponiendo que para la hora en que se acuestan, era tarde!)))  
  
Aeryn yacía en su cama durante tanto tiempo, que a sus ojos parecía toda una vida, pero seguía sintiendo como si todo un regimiento militar estuviera pasando sobre ella.  
  
Además se sentía increíblemente asustada, pero no sabía el por qué, y, por sobre todo, se sentía sola. El recordar a Velorek le había mostrado de golpe lo que no tenía, por lo cual estaba tan desesperada tratando de pretender que no necesitaba: alguien.  
  
Alguien a su lado, para apoyarla, para entenderla..., para amarla.  
***********************  
  
John Crichton caminaba nerviosamente por los pasajes de Moya, todavía inseguro de qué hacer. No podía sacarla de su cabeza.   
  
Aeryn, su Aeryn había tenido un amante, y ahora, se rehusaba a aceptar siquiera que sentía algo por él.  
  
La vida apestaba, absolutamente injusto.  
  
Sólo pensar en ella, en él mismo, en ellos...juntos, lo llenaba de mucha ira y frustración. Estaba tan molesto con ella, pero no podía entender por qué.  
  
Iba a averiguarlo.  
  
***********************  
  
Estaba caminando hacia su cámara. 'Es muy tarde, probablemente está durmiendo, y si no lo está, me matará. No importa'.  
  
Aún así, iba a hablar con ella... hablar de qué?, no tenía ninguna frellonia idea.  
  
Cuando abrió la compuerta, que daba al interior de la recámara, toda su rabia se desvaneció de su cuerpo. John no estaba preparado para lo que veía delante suyo.  
  
Aeryn estaba acurrucada, en posición fetal, como una pequeño bebé (((valga la reabundancia))) ; sus ojos, hinchados y rojos.  
  
Estaba temblando y parecía ni siquiera notar su presencia.  
  
Se aproximó a ella y sentóse en el borde de la cama, estando a sus espaldas (((sé que antes dije que miró sus ojos..., así que para efectos de este fic, al lado de la cama de Aeryn, en la pared opuesta de la puerta, había un espejo ancho y de cuerpo completo)))  
  
"Aeryn, qué pasa?" Finalmente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, y lentamente se secó las lágrimas de su mejilla, luego habló  
  
"John, qué estas haciendo aquí?"  
  
"No respondiste mi pregunta" Su tono era firme  
  
"No tengo por qué hacerlo"  
  
"Oye..." Pusó su mano es su hombro y comenzó a acariciarla. "Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo, vas a estar bien"  
  
Fin del primer capítulo   
  
  
Más diálogo en el próximo 


End file.
